


You’ll Ever Love

by octaviadblake (kateargen)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but like later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateargen/pseuds/octaviadblake
Summary: From the outside, it’s impossible to understand. From the inside, it’s impossible to explain.Clarke has always felt most comfortable at Camp Wakulla, her home away from home. For years, she’s dreamed of rising through the ranks and becoming a camp counselor. This summer, it’s finally happening, and it’s everything she’s always expected it would be.Well, except for Bellamy Blake. She definitely wasn’t expectinghim.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You’ll Ever Love

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is happening. 
> 
> honestly this is so gratuitous and highly based on my own life so i guess hey, homie, if ur reading this, i turned our love story into a fanfiction. sorry not sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> thath isn’t going anywhere, btw, just. most of this is already outlined and thath decidedly isn’t. plus. summertime! camp fic! idk i have no excuse lmao
> 
> oh, and this is all [cass’s](http://animmortalist.tumblr.com) fault.

“Clarke, watch!”

Clarke looks up from where she’s scribbling in her notebook to see Madi in her newly tie-dyed shirt doing a cartwheel in the middle of the field. 

“Did you see that?” she yells, eyes wide and breathless, a smile stretched across her face. 

Clarke grins, and the pride she feels might be more appropriate to a big sister than to a camp counselor, but Madi’s been working hard as hell to nail a cartwheel, and her achievement almost feels like it’s Clarke’s achievement. She calls back, “Yeah, Madi! That was awesome! Can you do it again?” 

She laughs long and loud as her favorite camper attempts a second cartwheel only to land flat on her back before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Raven, on Clarke’s left, lets out a whoop and joins in the laughter. 

“She’s getting better at that,” Raven says with a smile on her face. 

Clarke looks back down at her notebook, doodling a couple of flowers in the margin. “Yeah, she never shuts up about it in the cabin,” she replies with a soft smile. Madi’s favorite activity at camp has always been riding, but Gaia’s new tumbling class seems to be really catching on. Madi and the rest of Clarke’s campers this session all spend their entire rest hour outside the cabin practicing their moves, and the practice is clearly paying off. 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Clarke sets down her pen and looks out across the field to see some of the campers kicking a soccer ball around with Murphy and Emori, Clarke’s co-counselor. The two of them seem to be spending a lot of time together later; Clarke makes a mental note to ask Emori about it after they put their kids to bed. Behind her, bubblegum pop music is blaring from the speakers of the lodge and she finds herself tempted to head inside to join the dance, but she was really hoping to get a couple more pages of Bellamy’s birthday present done tonight. 

The air is thick with humidity at the scent of sunscreen and bug spray and, as the sun sets before her, Clarke knows this is the place she feels most at home. 

“So,” Raven starts with a glimmer in her eye, “are you gonna dance with your boy tonight, or what?”

“Shh!” Clarke says quickly, looking around anxiously for campers within earshot. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, I don’t have a _boy_.” 

Raven laughs. “None of the kids are listening, you’re good. The littles are all either playing or dancing, and the older kids are busy trying to make out behind the lodge.” She’s probably right, too. Clarke was that kid once, years ago, when she and Finn were fourteen, sneaking off to steal kisses in darkened corners throughout the whole second session. Until, of course, Raven showed up third session and put a damper on that shitshow of a “summer romance.” Luckily, Raven hadn’t held it against her and she and Clarke had become fast friends, nearly inseparable by the end of that summer and all the ones after. Clarke smiles at the memory. “So, seriously! It’s a _dance_ , Clarke! You _have_ to dance with him!”

And, well. Raven has a point. Back when they were campers, slow dancing at a camp dance was practically like getting to third base. But they’re not campers anymore. Clarke really shouldn’t dance with her boyfriend where the kids could see. Bad enough that Madi’s figured out who Clarke is dating, she doesn’t need her love life to be the subject of the campers’ rumor mill any more than it already is. The kids keep asking her if she’s dating Roan, which is frankly absurd, but since he’s the hot lifeguard, the campers naturally tend to assume he’s dating...well, anyone and everyone. It’s actually kind of hilarious, if she thinks about it, considering she’s pretty sure he’s turned down every counselor that’s so much as _hinted_ at approaching him. 

So Clarke just shakes her head, but she shuts her notebook and hands it to Raven. “Hang onto this for me, yeah?” 

Raven gives her a knowing grin that has Clarke smiling to herself, but she’s not going to dance with anyone, she _swears_. She’s just gonna go bop around on the dance floor like an idiot for a few songs, have some fun. 

The air in the lodge is even stuffier than the air outside, despite the fact that the A/C in the building is on. She keeps saying they should fix the giant fan at the back of the room so they can get some more air flow in here, but it’s been busted for almost five years now, and she doubts they’re gonna do anything about it any time soon. 

She spots Monty and Jasper close to the stage doing some strange variation of the sprinkler and flailing their arms and legs in an approximation of something that looks almost like dancing, but is far too uncoordinated to really qualify. The younger kids dancing with them seem to be enjoying it, though, and that’s really the only thing that matters. 

Clarke starts spinning by herself in the middle of the room, waving her arms around in time with the beat of the music. If any of her friends from home could see her right now, they’d laugh their asses off, but that’s the beauty of summer camp. She gets to jump around like a little kid and no one here will judge her. Hell, they’d more likely join in. 

“Nice moves, Princess,” a deep voice says from behind her, and she turns quickly to see Bellamy smirking down at her with his hands in his pockets. 

She grins. “Better than anything you could do.” She wiggles her shoulders and spins again, and he laughs. 

“Yeah, you got me beat. I’m pretty sure the only camp-propriate move I have is clapping my hands and tapping my foot.” 

“Oh? Let’s see it, then.” Bellamy shrugs and starts clapping wildly off beat. Clarke throws her head back with laughter. “Yeah, there’s no hope for you.” 

The light catches his eyes and she can see her joy reflected back at her. Her breath catches in her chest. God, she thinks, this man is so beautiful. It hits her, for maybe the millionth time, how incredibly lucky she is to have found him again this summer, to have well and truly fallen for him. She’s probably screwed when the summer ends, but she doesn’t have to worry about that now. 

The song changes, something slow, and their laughter dies out. 

She would give anything to dance with him right now, but some of the older campers are trickling in to dance with their friends or their own summer loves, and they can’t be seen together like that. She bites her lip and searches his gaze. The song hangs heavy in the air between them and she can see her desire reflected on Bellamy’s face. Rather than reach for her, though, he slides his hands back into his pockets and she toys with one of the friendship bracelets wrapped around her wrist. She wants to say something, crack a joke maybe, and–

“Clarke! Clarke, dance with me!”

Suddenly she’s got an armful of Madi who quickly starts turning her around the room in an over exaggerated waltz. She spins Madi, who insists on spinning Clarke in return, and the tension slips off her shoulders. 

“Are you having fun, kiddo?” Clarke asks as she dips Madi low to the ground. 

Madi’s laughter is contagious and the pair of them are giggling like crazy. Madi nods enthusiastically and starts talking a mile a minute. “I scored a goal against Murphy earlier, but you didn’t see! It was so cool, none of the boys can score against him, but _I_ did it, because I’m way better than them. Oh! And I totally nailed my cartwheel earlier! Wait, you saw that. But I did it again! You missed that part. Charlotte’s only done it once but I can get it almost every time now. Oh, and also, earlier today, at the lake…” 

Clarke tunes Madi’s excited voice out as she catches sight of Bellamy across the room. He’s swaying by himself in the far corner with his eyes closed, nodding and mouthing along to the song. He truly has no rhythm, but Clarke wouldn’t change him for anything in the world. The uncaring way he holds himself, the way the squares of light from the disco ball flicker across his face, the slow rocking of his hips side to side...he’s so wonderfully open and real, so gorgeous in this moment. 

His eyes flutter open, almost as though he could feel his eyes on her, and the whole room seems to shrink and fade into the background. His gaze on her feels electric, like a livewire strung out between them. The corners of his mouth curl up just slightly, a small smirk meant only for her, and she feels her cheeks heat in response. 

“Are you even listening to me, Clarke?” Her attention snaps back to Madi, but the damage has been done. Madi’s expression is far too knowing for her own good and when she looks over her shoulder and back, it’s clear she’s fully aware as to where Clarke’s mind had really been. “You _love_ him,” she teases and Clarke scoffs. 

“Do not!”

“Do too!” Madi cackles and Clarke wishes the ground would swallow her whole. She loves Madi, really, but sometimes having a camper who’s been here long enough to remember when _Clarke_ was a camper can be pretty annoying. “You totally love him! I bet you want to make out with him!”

Clarke gasps, “Excuse me! I’ll have you know I have never made out with anyone in my life.” 

Madi rolls her eyes. “Puh-lease, Clarke, I’ll bet you’ve made out at least twice before.” Clarke can’t help but laugh again at that. Okay, Madi’s pretty great. It really is funny how her twelve year old mind thinks making out is the peak of romance. “Whatever, that’s not the point. You should totally dance with him.” 

Feigning ignorance, Clarke spins Madi again and asks, “With who?”

Madi stomps her foot a little and leans in to whisper, “ _Bellamy_ , duh!” Clarke frowns with fake confusion.

“But I’m already dancing with you, weirdo.”

The eye roll Madi gives her seems a bit over-dramatic, but fair. She laughs at Madi’s irritation, but it quickly dies out when she realizes Madi’s pulling her across the room. Towards Bellamy. Oh boy. 

“You should dance with us,” Madi tells Bellamy in a firm voice. 

He gives her a bemused look and raises an eyebrow at Clarke. She sort of shrugs, a ‘what are you gonna do?’ type gesture. “Guess I can’t argue with that,” he says. Madi quickly grabs one of his hands like he’ll change his mind if she doesn’t move fast enough and, with his other hand, he takes hold of one of Clarke’s. 

Are her palms sweating? Her palms are sweating. This is embarrassing. Her palms are totally sweating and he’s gonna think she’s weird and they’ve never danced together before, even years ago as campers, and this is weird, it’s–

Bellamy gently squeezes her hand and meets her eyes and _oh_. 

It’s not weird at all. 

It’s Clarke and Bellamy and Madi, in a weird circle swaying along to the music, and then more campers, more counselors, are breaking in and joining their dance and they’re all singing along and smiling, but Bellamy keeps a tight grip on Clarke’s hand, doesn’t let anyone cut between the two of them. Soon, it becomes a circle of twenty, thirty people, and arms are thrown over shoulders, wrapped around waists, voices all mingling together to become a cacophony of off-key noise, and Clarke is still pressed in close to Bellamy, and they’re not really dancing _together_ but. 

But they’re dancing. 

And they’re together. 

A bead of sweat rolls down the back of her neck where her hair has come loose from where it’s been tied up. She tucks herself closer to Bellamy, pressed firmly against his side, and she smiles. 

They’re together. 

And it is so, so, so wonderful.


End file.
